Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner to be used in image-forming methods, such as an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, and a toner jet method.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, power saving is required in a copying machine or a printer.
As a method of performing the power saving, there is known a method involving reducing the temperature of a toner at the time of its heat fixation in an electrophotographic process to curtail an electric power. A reduction in laid-on level of the toner on one sheet of paper is effective for that purpose, and the reduction in laid-on level requires an improvement in coloring power of the toner.
For example, a colorant (dye) having high solubility in a resin is used as a colorant for improving the coloring power of the toner.
The dye as the colorant of the toner has been utilized as effective means for improving the coloring power because the dye colors the entirety of a resin constituting the toner.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-137443, there is a disclosure of an improvement in coloring power through the use of a dye. In general, however, the use of the dye involves a problem in that the light fastness of an image after its printing reduces.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-63156, an improvement in light fastness is achieved by improving a dye. InJapanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-63156, there is a disclosure of a toner achieving both coloring power and light fastness as a result of the improvement.